Knight Knight
Knight Knight is an enemy found in the CORE. A mercenary warrior, her sage counterpart is Madjick. She is associated with the "Warrior's Path" in the CORE. Profile Appearance Knight Knight is a monster that wields a great staff with a sun symbol, presumably her Morningstar, in her right hand. She wears a suit of black armor and what resembles a horned helmet with a crescent moon emblazoned on her forehead. The helmet's eyepiece will occasionally widen and un-widen during battle as if it is her mouth. Her torso is dominated by an avian face whose beak will open and close, revealing a small eye. It is unclear whether Knight Knight's true face resides under her helmet or on her torso. In Battle Appears With * Madjick Attacks * Knight Knight summons the Moon. A meteor shower appears in from the top left of the screen. It is easier to dodge this attack if the SOUL stays in the bottom right of the bullet board. * Knight Knight summons the Sun. Bullets (representing solar flares and prominences) spiral out of the sun in a clockwise direction. This phase is where vertical movement is best as long as it is not too close to the middle. * Knight Knight attacks with her Good Morningstar. The head of the mace appears near the top or bottom of the screen before slamming down/up. Five maces appear at a time. Strategy * Knight Knight can be spared if the protagonist sings three times to lull her to sleep. If Shyren was hummed to five times in her battle, the protagonist hums her song and Knight Knight will fall asleep one turn earlier. * If the protagonist speaks to Knight Knight enough times while she is still awake, she will cave into the protagonist asking about her day. Quotes * Adieu. Neutral * Goodbye. Neutral * Good Knight. Neutral * Close your eyes... Neutral * Fare well. Neutral * Zzzzz... Neutral * ... Talk * ... It's OK. Talk Flavor Text * This megaton mercenary wields the Good Morningstar. Check * Knight Knight blocks the way! Encounter * Mercenaries emerge from the shadows. with Madjick * Heroes emerge from the shadows.' with Madjick on Genocide Route' * Knight Knight watches quietly. Neutral * Smells like stardust. Neutral * Knight Knight's armor emits a dark sheen. Neutral * Knight Knight smashes her morningstar. Neutral * Knight Knight breathes deeply. Neutral * You ask Knight Knight about her day. There's no response. Talk * You ask Knight Knight about her day. 3 times * You sing an old lullaby. Knight Knight starts to look sleepy... Sing * You sing Shyren's song. Knight Knight starts to look sleepy... with Shyren spared from humming * You keep singing. Knight Knight closes her eyes for a bit... twice * You keep singing. Knight Knight falls asleep. 3 times * Knight Knight is snoring. Sleep * You keep singing. Nothing happened. 4+ times * You talk to Knight Knight. She hums something in her sleep... Talk Trivia * The name of Knight Knight's weapon ("the Good Morningstar"), as well as her horned appearance, may be allusions to Lucifer (whose Latin name literally means "Morning Star", and is often depicted as horned by Christians who associate him with the corrupted angel Satan, which makes Lucifer the "bad morningstar" in a sense). The sun Knight Knight summons may reference Lucifer's former glory before he fell down, as well as his name, which can be translated to "Dawn Bringer". The moon may reference the association of the night, darkness, and the moon itself with evil. "Lucifer" can be translated as an adjective into "light-bringing", and the Sun and Moon are two major sources of light. * Knight Knight's name is a play on the word knight and the phrase "Night, night," which is said to someone who is going to bed, referencing how Knight Knight must be put to sleep before she can be spared. ** Knight Knight's name is also similar to Night Knight's from Dragon Quest IX. de:‎Knight Knight es:Knight Knight fr:Paladodo ja:‎Knight Knight pl:Knight Knight ru:Рыцарь Рыцарь zh:‎夜騎